Guitar Strings
by CloudedMindx
Summary: All Human, No Shadow Hunters, AU. Clary is ten when she decides to learn guitar, Jace is 13 when he decides to teach basic guitar. Clary is 15 when she goes to Cass High, Jace is 18 when he is a senior at Cass high. Will five years of friendship count?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_A new one! Whoop!_

_When I was writing Lesson Learned, I couldn't help but think of all the other things I COULD have done, but didn't and this was one of them!_

_So I hope you all enjoy it!_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

**Prologue**

She waited on the sidelines, waited for something to come, something incredible happen, something that would exceed this nothingness deep within her. She was in love, she should be happy; it wasn't everyday a fifteen year old fell in love with the one they truly belonged with. Though, it also wasn't everyday that someone would feel these emotions and they wouldn't be reciprocated.

A sigh escaped her as she straightened her dress, awaiting the call of her name, to go out there and expose her heart. Possibly embarrass herself in front of her parents, brother, friends, cousins and the like. She was finally going to expose her feelings of love. He was out there too, waiting, watching, listening.

She could not fathom how much that hurt her, to know he never cared for her.

For five years, she had been under the impression that they were at least friends, acquaintances at the _very_ least. It was because of his teachings that she was here, about to poor out her heart.

Because of him that she was doing this, in heels and a mini dress. To stand up in front of them and tell them, even if they did not know who it was directed at, that she was in love.

"Now, here with a farewell song to you all, one of our freshman students, please welcome, with an original song, Clarissa Fray Morgenstern."

There was applause as she walked out, the lights bright and blinding, until they dimmed and she was able to see all those looking at her.

Waiting, watching.

Clarissa moved her guitar so that her left hand held the neck and her right the pick to begin her song. She made sure it was tuned first, before looking at the inspiration for it.

She opened her mouth, the microphone revibrating as she sang into it.

Sang the words of her declaration of love; to the one who would never love her back.

He had made that quite clear.


	2. The Beginning

_**A/N: **__Hey all!_

_So now is the time for the first chapter and I am hoping to make this my best story by far!_

_I have a favor to ask of one of you, can anyone write a song? If so, would you like to write one for this? Let me know in a PM or review!_

_I hope you all enjoy it too!_

_R&R_

_Xoxo

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

~~~**2005**~~~

Clarissa Morgenstern dipped her feet into the cool water of her backyard swimming pool, though she had her bathing suit on, she was a little sceptical about getting into the water.

"Come on Clarissa, it's like a million degrees and I'll save you if you drown." Her best friend, Simon Lewis, said his head bopping in the water as his feet treaded it. "I _am_ older and much stronger." He grinned and Clarissa splashed him.

"You're still only ten, _and_ only older by two months." Shaking her head, Clarissa slipped of the edge of the pool and into the cool water, going under and wetting her hair, coming out and it turning frizzy almost instantly. "Ugh!"

Simon laughed and ducked as she threw a blown up ball at his head.

"Not funny," she said, angry that he was mocking her.

"Of course it's not, Miss Ross." Clarissa's mouth opened into on 'o' at his statement and they began chasing one another in the pool and splashing each other. When Clarissa began to prune, she hopped out of the pool and as she went to grab her towel, Simon appeared behind her, tickling her under arms.

"That is it!" Clarissa spun around and picked up a water shooter, filling it up in the pool and squirting it at Simon, straight into his face. Simon picked up the matching shooter and filled it too and they chased each other around the yard, dumping the shooters when they ran out of water and just running for the fun of it.

"I'll get you!" He called.

"Oh no you won't!" She called back.

They must have been running for ten minutes or so when the gate opened and in walked Clarissa's brother, Jonathan, and some other guy, probably from the football team too.

When Clarissa caught sight of him she stopped and did a double take.

He had golden blonde hair with molten gold eyes to match, his hair was shaggy and covered his eyes a bit, his face was clear of acne or scarring and when he smiled at her, she noticed a chip in his front tooth. He had a slight tan and the build of a football player.

"Hey Jonathan, whose that guy?" Simon asked, pointing at the golden haired hottie.

"Simon!" Clarissa chastised. "It's rude to point." Simon snorted at this and Clarissa rolled her eyes, turning back to her brother.

"This is Jace Herondale; he just moved here and rocked at football tryouts. Jace this is my little sis Clarissa and her friend Simon."

"Yo," Simon said, trying to be cool. He so wasn't. Clarissa noticed the stark contrast of Simon's looks against Jace's. Simon had black hair, that—with the help of a recent haircut—was cut short so that there were no loose strands hanging beyond his ears, his eyes were a dark brown and he wore glasses with thick black rims squaring off the lenses. It was quite a comical look on a ten year old.

"Clarissa where's mom?" Jonathan asked.

"Inside, oh and dad called, he wants to know when your first game is." Clarissa pressed her lips together. "Maybe you shouldn't tell him."

Jonathan scrunched his brow. "Why wouldn't I tell him?"

"In case he showed up." She mumbled and Jace gave a faint smile.

"Now Clarissa why would that be a problem?" He asked, even though he knew why it would be a problem.

Since she was little her father, Valentine, had always been mean to her and yet loving to Jonathan and when he and her mother divorced he blamed her and Clarissa had always been on the other end of his anger.

"You know why!" She hissed at him and Jonathan gave her a smile.

Then Clarissa noticed something.

"Hey, what's in the case?" She asked, pointing to the large black case Jace held up.

Jace smiled at her and said. "It's my guitar."

"Oohh!" Clarissa gushed clapping her hands. "I always wanted one, but mom always told me not until I knew how to play." Then an idea popped in her head. "Hey, can you teach me?"

"Clarissa, he isn't here to teach you to play instruments." Clarissa pouted at her brother's statement but Jace just laughed.

"Sure, I'll teach you how to play." He winked at her and Clarissa giggled, Simon sighed obnoxiously loud and Clarissa turned her attention to him, picking up her abandoned water shooter and squirting him in the face.

Simon coughed and spluttered and gave Clarissa an evil look.

"Oh, you're dead."

Clarissa screamed and ran inside, Simon running after her with Jace and Jonathan following slowly behind.

"You kids be careful, don't break anything." Jocelyn Fairchild said as she sauntered into the kitchen. She was baking cookies...again. Clarissa expected it was her own way of reacting to the divorce with her father.

"We won't mom!" Clarissa called back, running around the living room with Simon running after her. "Ahhh!" She squealed as she tripped over a pillow that had been discarded on the floor. Simon stopped running and knelt down beside her, touching her ankle. "Ow!" She hissed through her teeth.

"I'm sorry Clarissa." Simon said, while standing up—more than likely getting her mother or brother.

"It's not your fault—" She stopped talking as Jace came into the room, kneeling beside her as Simon had.

"Does this hurt?" He asked, pressing two fingers to her ankle.

"Yeah," Clarissa answered, thinking how much she wished the school nurse was as gentle as Jace.

"You just twisted your ankle, here, I'll lift you up." He placed his arm around her shoulders and his other arm under her knees, lifting her up the stairs. She led him to her room and he placed her on the bed.

"Stupid pillow," Jace gave her a confused look and Clarissa went a little red. "It's what I tripped over." She realised how stupid that sounded, but he just smiled.

"So, you really wanna learn guitar huh?" He asked, sitting back and yet not leaving her side, she felt warmness spread through her.

"Yeah, but I don't have a guitar to practice with." She said and then sighed heavily.

"Don't worry, now that you're injured, it's the perfect way to guilt your mom to buy you one." He winked and got up off her bed, she wished he hadn't.

Clarissa smiled at him. "I'll see what I can do."

"See you around Clarissa." He nodded before leaving and Clarissa lay back against her pillows.

"Yeah, see you." She breathed out and thought about how she couldn't wait to see him again.

Simon came up a few minutes later.

"How you doing trip-a-rella?" He asked and she threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up." He just waved it off in good spirit.

"Simon," Clarissa began. "When you broke your leg and then once it was healed you got to go to Disneyland right?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, how did you convince your parents to take you?" She asked.

"Oh, that was easy, I had a broken leg and I kept going on and on about the pain that they felt so bad, they promised to take me."

"Hmmm," Clarissa mused and then smiled.

"What?" He asked but Clarissa had already opened her mouth to speak.

"MOM!"

* * *

_And there it is the first chapter!_

_Love it, hate it?_

_Review!_

_Xoxo _

_PS: This chapter is also un-beta'd. _


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating, I have lost all of my inspiration.

This is just a quick message to say that I appreciate all of the reviews and everything that you guys have done for me.

So, in case anyone is interested, I have planned out both Golden Eyed Jealousy and Red Eyed Vixen and I am willing to give someone the plans if they wish to write it. Just a few things though.

1) Red Eyed Vixen is rated M and contains at least one lemon

2) Both of these plans took a long time to put together, so I would need to keep track of the story and whoever takes them MUST (and this is not negotiable) keep to that plan, no matter how much they hate the ending. I don't want to sound like a bitch, but I created these stories and the plan makes it so PLEASE if you want to take it, keep to the plan, I will be making sure.

3) If you want guitar strings, you may take that too and I will let you know the basis of what happens, seeing as I never finished planning that one.

4) I would want to be credited with the idea (and any chapters I have written (yes please keep the original chapters, tweak if you want though) ) Again, I spent o alot of time planning these fics and trying to write them, I would hate for someone to just take it. (Also, a very lovely reviewer told me of someone who stole my fic 'Lesson Learned' and posted it on Wattpad to pass it off as their own work, it has since been removed)

5) If you have any questions, just ask.

I really hope someone takes these, because I loved the plan for them.

So just message me and let me know.

OH!

I also would like to do a little promo for my friend.

If you are a fan of The Mortal Instruments or The Blue Bloods Saga, please check out KrystalRose92 her stories are great.

Okay, well, message me if you are interested and I will post a link on each story to direct readers to you

xox


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I have at least two people interested in each story and I just want to say thank you to them and that I will let you know soon

To the two people that seemed to take issue with me I would like to say a few things;

1) If you disagree with me, let me know in a PRIVATE MESSAGE instead of reviewing in an anonymous form.

2) Someone said that they believe that I just can't be bothered writing and that is NOT true. If I had inspiration for these fics I would be continuing on with them, but with the rate I am going, you would be lucky to get a chapter a year from me.

3) The way that you are talking makes it seem like I have a twenty page plan per chapter, when in reality I have a sentence that has an important event in that chapter so a lot of the story will be up to the new author to write, I will help them out if they want.

4) I have been thinking about it more and more and think that maybe I should just find a co writer for Red Eyed Vixen, because that is the one that I really loved and wanted to write, so if you are still interested message me.

5) I am sorry if it seems like I just want someone to write this for me, it's not like that, the story will be written by the person that takes it on and it is up to them how much they stick to the plan I have written and if they have questions or need help, I am happy to help them.

So, I hope this has cleared things up and if you don't like what I have written in my author's note, don't read it and if you are going to comment on it at lease have the decency to let me comment back and clear things up.

xox


End file.
